Until the end, you'll stay in my heart
by Aelig
Summary: Ils étaient censés être ennemis. Mais parfois, les sentiments s'emmêlent et plus rien n'est clair... Et tout est différent. - Lancelot Week 2017
1. Day 1 - Villain-Hero

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot (pas encore mais ça arrive eheh).

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama (un jour).

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

Bonsooooiiiiir !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais aujourd'hui commence la Lancelot Week (Lance x Lotor hmhm) et comme je ship un peu beaucoup et que y a quasiment rien en écrit dessus dans la fandom français, ben je me lance c: Ils méritent plus d'amour ils sont cooool.

Normalement, tout sera posté en temps et en heure (VICTOIRE POUR MOI), même si je suis en NaNo (je meurs à petit feu), j'ai trouvé le temps de tout écrire avant eheh. (Bon ça se fait pas trop mais OSEF hein, au moins c'est écrit /PAN)

Que dire de plus ? Je me suis posée un petit défi pour cette week, aka écrire uniquement des dialogues. (Histoire de m'entraîner à faire de vrais bons dialogues lewl.) Bon, le pari est réussi, sauf une fois mais je vous laisserai la surprise eheh. (Oui, c'était voulu.) Les jours suivent un ordre chronologique, donc vous pourrez voir leur relation évoluer tranquillement ! Voilà voilà c:

Au passage, je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 1 - VILLAIN/HERO_**

 **-X-**

* * *

« Bonjour. Je peux m'installer ?

\- Uh ? Oh, euh, bonjour... Prince ? Majesté ? Connard ? Je dois vous appeler comment ?

\- Lotor suffira, merci.

\- Oh. Enchanté, Lotor, prince des méchants. Je suis Lance, le Paladin Bleu, héros de ces dames !

\- Le Paladin Bleu qui pilote le Lion Rouge.

\- Tu es censé répondre _Enchanté Lance, le plus sexy des Paladins_ , pas faire des commentaires sarcastiques.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est important, là !

\- Certes. Eh bien, enchanté, sexy Lance. »

.

.

.

« Ça te fait rougir ?

Ne ris pas ! »

* * *

 **Note de fin** **:** J'espère que tout est bien clair (qui parle), n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si jamais !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain pour la suite, plein de bisous sur vous et portez vous bien ! *keur*


	2. Day 2 - Love-Hate

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot (pas encore mais ça arrive eheh).

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama (un jour).

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Deuxième jour de la Lancelot Week \O/ Et plus long, cette fois-ci ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ce sera toujours compréhensible haha. Rendez-vous en bas ! Merci pour vos lectures et pour les reviews (j'y réponds de ce pas !), ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! *keur*

Au passage, je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 2 - LOVE/HATE_**

 **-X-**

* * *

« Je suis censé te détester.

\- Me détester ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, toi tu es le méchant prince de l'empire mégalomane qu'on essaye d'arrêter, et nous, on est les défenseurs de l'univers ! On est ennemis.

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à te détester. Je veux dire, je te détestais, avant, quand on se battait contre toi, comme ça. On ne te connaissait pas, on ne savait rien de toi ni de tes motivations. Même si on ne les connaît pas plus aujourd'hui, tu me diras.

\- Théoriquement, Allura me connaissait déjà.

\- Peut-être, mais elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi. »

.

.

.

« Et donc ? Tu ne me détestes pas ?

\- Non. J'y arrive pas. Je sais pas, je te connais maintenant, tu vois ? T'es pas un mec horrible ou quoi. T'es juste un peu paumé, non ? Comme moi, enfin, comme nous parfois. Je t'apprécie, je crois. J'aime bien discuter avec toi, comme maintenant. On prend notre temps, et... C'est agréable d'être écouté, tu sais. »

.

.

.

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie, Lance. »

.

.

.

« Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour bien m'apprécier, et puis, pour passer tout ce temps avec moi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. Tu es un jeune homme intéressant. Agréable, aussi. À regarder comme à écouter.

\- Eh !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. »

.

.

.

« Merci.

\- C'est vrai, je t'ai dit. »

.

.

.

« Et puis, tu sais, tu es bien l'un des seuls ici qui semble faire des efforts pour être poli avec moi. Pour t'intéresser juste à moi, et passer du temps à mes côtés. C'est agréable de ne pas être seul.

\- Tu n'étais pas seul, avant.

\- Je le suis maintenant.

\- Non. Tu l'as dit. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Jamais.

\- … Merci Lance. »

.

.

.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que ça vaut la peine de passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas très important, ici, tu vois. Tu pourrais passer du temps avec les autres, aussi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es le seul qui veut vraiment de moi. Tu es le seul avec qui je veux passer du temps, aussi. Et tu es important, qui t'a dit le contraire ? C'est idiot.

\- …

\- C'est toi qui le pense ?

\- … Peut-être.

\- Tu n'as pas à le penser, Lance.

\- Je sais... Je suppose ? C'est juste... Difficile, parfois. Je ne suis pas le meilleur, pas le plus intelligent, et même pas le plus beau. Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûr de valoir quelque chose.

\- … Lance.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu arrives à t'aimer ?

\- … Parfois, je crois. Oui ?

\- … Je vois. »

.

.

.

« Eh, Lance. Tu sais, si il le faut, pour compenser ton manque d'estime envers toi-même... Je t'aimerai deux fois plus.

\- Hmm...

\- Bonne nuit, Lance. »

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Pour ce qui est du thème, j'espère l'avoir correctement respecté. J'ai essayé de voir plus large que juste une relation basé sur le love/hate entre deux persos en parlant un peu du fait de s'aimer soi-même (merci Lance). Bref, c'est un peu brouillon mais j'espère que ça passe !

Funfact, c'est ce drabble que j'ai écrit en premier c: Je n'arrivais pas à sortir quoique ce soit en commençant par le premier donc je suis allée directement à celui-ci et là j'ai réussi à écrire !

Sinon j'ai cet headcanon que Lotor et Allura se connaissent depuis l'enfance du coup, voire étaient carrément amis à l'époque. Je l'ai un peu glissé là-dedans. Ceci dit, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il en est c:

Voilà voilà, je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! *hug*


	3. Day 3 - Earth-Space

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot (pas encore mais ça arrive eheh).

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama (un jour).

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

Bien le bonsoooiiiir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :3c

Hop hop hop, le troisième jour \O/ J'ai faillit oublier de le poster xD Merci encore de me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! *keur* Merci aussi pour les reviews auxquelles je vais répondre de ce pas eheh.

Pour le thème du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous le trouverez correctement traité ! Ceci dit je suis plutôt contente de moi eheh. (Je profite c'est pas souvent.)

Au passage, je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 3 - EARTH/SPACE_**

 **-X-**

* * *

« Parles-moi de la Terre.

\- De la Terre ?

\- Oui. C'est bien de là d'où tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis curieux.

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement, mais je voudrais pas te donner matière à te retourner contre nous et à attaquer lâchement notre planète, tu vois.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?

\- … Toi, oui. »

.

.

.

« Alors, la Terre, hein ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

\- … Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma planète d'origine. C'est assez lointain, dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans l'espace... Et quand l'espace est votre maison, c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir partout chez soi, tu sais.

\- … Et c'était comment ? De grandir dans l'espace, je veux dire.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te décrire ça, en réalité. J'ai passé mon temps à voyager... À découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je suppose qu'il y a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés à ça.

\- … Je vois. Tu aimais ?

\- Voyager, oui. Tout le temps... Ça devient vite lassant. »

.

.

.

« Ça ne risque pas de te blesser, si je te parle de la Terre ?

\- Si je te le demande, c'est que non.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu t'y intéressais, aussi.

\- Parce que toi, tu m'intéresses. Et que la Terre fait partie de toi. »

.

.

.

« Alors, la Terre, uh.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Oh, ne souris pas comme ça ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je veux dire, c'est chez moi, j'aime cette planète. Mais bon, j'aime mon pays aussi, tu vois ?

\- Pays ?

\- Oui ! Chez nous, tu vois, enfin, sur Terre, y a des continents, et sur chaque continent y a des pays différents... Moi, je viens de Cuba, mais Hunk vient des îles Samoa, par exemple.

\- Pour chaque continent il y a un pays ?

\- Non. Il y a six continents, mais presque deux cent pays, je crois. Et chacun à son propre peuple, sa culture, sa langue... Son histoire.

\- Et vous vous comprenez entre vous ?

\- Pas toujours. Il y a eu beaucoup de guerres.

\- Tu en as connues ?

\- Non ! Aujourd'hui, il n'y en a plus vraiment. Plus beaucoup, et pas dans mon pays. »

.

.

.

« Et il y a quoi d'autre, sur Terre ?

\- Oh eh bien, il y a beaucoup d'océans, aussi. On l'appelle la planète bleue ! Enfin, ce ne doit pas être très important, pour vous. Moi, j'adore l'eau ! Quand j'étais petit, j'allais tout le temps à la plage, me baigner, avec mon frère et mes sœurs... C'était génial. On faisait des batailles d'eau, on essayait de couler les autres... Enfin, ils sont tous plus âgés que moi alors ils gagnaient toujours, mais c'était drôle quand même. Et puis, il y a la pluie, aussi... Quand l'eau tombe du ciel. C'est à cause des nuages et du cycle de l'eau, mais bon, c'est plus joli de dire que le ciel pleure, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'adorais sauter dans les flaques d'eau, gamin. J'avais mes bottes aux pieds, et ma mère me grondait à chaque fois...

\- Tu aimes vraiment l'eau.

\- Oui ! C'est peut-être pour ça que Bleu m'a choisit au début, haha. Enfin, j'aimais beaucoup jouer dans les plaines, aussi ! L'herbe verte, avec les vaches qui broutaient... Et puis, j'adorais grimper aux arbres ! … Lotor ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Rien. Tu es beau quand tu es heureux, c'est tout. »

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Rien à dire aujourd'hui, je suis pas mal crevée donc voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! *keur*


	4. Day 4 - Free Day

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot. c:

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama (un jour).

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

Heeeey /o/

J'espère que vous vous portez bien !

Regardez moi ça, c'est que je posterai presque à une heure décente moi, si c'est pas beau. (Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche-/PAN) Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews/follow/favorite/lectures ! Ca me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Plein de cœurs sur vous !

Brefouille ! Comme le thème du jour était libre, j'ai arbitrairement décidé que je ferai l'inverse du reste de la fic, c'est-à-dire : que de la description. Youhoouuuu. Et c'est le chapitre le plus long, du coup ! En vrai ça m'a fait grave bizarre de repasser aux descriptions du coup je le trouve presque déplacé dans l'ensemble mais oseeef. J'aime bien quand même. C'est niais. Et guimauveux. C'est bien la niaiserie de temps en temps. Et la guimauve aussi. (A ceci près que la guimauve se mange et maim ça me donne faim-)

Au passage, je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 4 - FREE DAY_**

 **-X-**

* * *

La salle de commande était plongée dans le noir. Les milliers d'étoiles et de planètes qui constituaient l'univers l'éclairaient faiblement par leurs lueurs holographiques, tourbillonnant doucement dans les airs. Ça illuminait le visage de Lance d'une drôle de manière – mais Lotor avait appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier. Aussi regardait-il le jeune homme, adossé à l'encadrement de l'entrée, les bras croisés. Le Paladin ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et contemplait les hologrammes avec une sérénité presque troublante. À force de discussions avec le jeune homme, Lotor savait que cela l'apaisait et l'aidait à se sentir mieux – l'immensité de l'univers étalée sous ses yeux de terrien.

Il était infiniment beau comme ça – une étoile parmi les étoiles. Le Prince Galra ne serait même pas surpris de le voir briller soudainement ; ça lui ressemblait bien, après tout. Il attirait les gens par son éclat, sans même s'en rendre compte, et trouvait le moyen de s'en étonner ensuite. Il était si beau ainsi – comme doté d'une grâce digne d'un dieu.

Bien sûr, à dire les choses ainsi, Lotor était parfaitement objectif. Ça, il voulait s'en persuader – il appréciait le Paladin, aimait parler pendant de longs moments avec lui, il pouvait éventuellement le considérer comme un _ami_ bien qu'il aimait à le taquiner et flirter avec lui, mais il n'y avait _rien de plus_.

Et pourtant, plus il le contemplait, plus la chaleur dans son ventre s'étendait et plus il avait envie, _besoin_ d'être auprès de Lance. Honnêtement, ça le dérangeait, c'était loin de lui faire plaisir – et puis, il voyait Lance, et Lance lui souriait, et il oubliait tout le reste pour laisser une explosion de bonheur naître dans sa poitrine.

C'était sûrement un peu pathétique, en fait. Mais pour l'heure, il s'en fichait. Il voulait profiter de chacun des moments passés avec lui, sans vraiment réfléchir à leur sens. Après tout, quel en était l'intérêt ?

Il se décolla doucement du mur et marcha lentement jusqu'au terrien. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris de sa présence – au contraire, il tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, sourit à en éclipser tous les astres de l'univers. Lotor vint tranquillement s'asseoir à côté du Paladin, posant son regard sur Lance qui n'en fut pas gêné le moindre instant. Il l'observa se rapprocher un peu de lui, toujours souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur les hologrammes les entourant.

Le silence s'installa, doux, tranquille – à l'image de leurs cœurs à cet instant précis. Et puis, Lotor retourna son attention à Lance, une envie soudaine de le tenir plus près de lui, encore plus près, _et peut-être même_... Il secoua la tête et le Paladin lui renvoya un regard surpris – son geste n'avait aucun sens pour quiconque n'était pas dans son esprit, soit tout le monde. Lotor lui renvoya un léger sourire rassurant, lui indiquant que tout allait bien – et puis, mû par une impulsion, il passa son bras autour de la taille du terrien, l'attirant encore un peu plus proche de lui. Si Lance fut surpris, il n'en montra rien – et il posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule, tranquillement.

Il sentait son cœur battre bizarrement vite et ce n'était étrangement pas désagréable – au contraire, ça le remplissait de chaleur, de bonheur ; comme si le monde tout autour de lui allait exploser pour renaître en plus beau, plus grand, plus parfait encore. Tout semblait à la fois possible et impossible, et si le simple fait de tenir Lance dans ses bras le faisait se sentir ainsi, il était prêt à le garder contre lui pour l'éternité. Oui, cette idée lui semblait plus que parfaite – agréable, même.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa ainsi, à profiter de la chaude présence de l'autre – il y avait juste eu ce moment, où Lance s'était un peu décalé pour se replacer correctement, et puis il l'avait regardé, et ses yeux étaient si bleu – on se noierait dedans. Alors il caressa sa joue, doucement, comme on caresse une fleur aux pétales fragiles ; et il se pencha, toujours aussi doucement, attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Lotor n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, suivant son instinct – et puis, quelque chose hurla en lui, comme lui disant d'arrêter ça, qu'il ne devrait _pas_... Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas l'écouter – parce qu'embrasser Lance lui paraissait soudainement être la meilleure et la plus belle chose au monde. Même si c'était juste ses lèvres contre les siennes, ça semblait déjà si irréel – si parfait. Et puis il voulut s'écarter, conscient qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin, qu'il avait déjà assez profité ; mais Lance passa une main sur sa nuque, le retenant contre lui, approfondissant le baiser.

Et Lotor se sentit sourire, le ventre embrasé et étrangement plus heureux que jamais. Et il resserra sa prise sur Lance, l'emmenant dans une douce étreinte qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec lui. Lâchant ses lèvres, Lance vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son cou. Ses cheveux le chatouillaient, mais c'était étrangement agréable, aussi, de le sentir ainsi contre lui.

C'était juste un moment pour eux, à eux – le genre de moment qui restent gravés dans les cœurs et dans l'âme, un doux souvenir à se remémorer lorsqu'on est vieux et fatigué, avec les os qui craquent et avec sa moitié qui partage un bout de canapé. Ce n'était rien de transcendant, c'était même simple au final – mais avec cette simplicité du bon moment, de la bonne personne. Avec la véracité et la douceur d'un amour qui naît, doucement – cet instant où il reste tout à faire, à découvrir, à créer, où on a la vie devant soi et l'éternité à prolonger. Un douce parenthèse qu'on souhaiterait ne jamais voir se refermer, comme un bonbon qu'on dégusterait de plus en plus lentement à mesure que le goût envahit notre bouche et nos papilles, pour conserver un peu, encore un peu ce petit plaisir coupable.

C'était le début de tout, le début d'eux – une éternité contenue dans un baiser.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'avais prévenu pour la niaiserie et la guimauve, lavez-vous bien les dents les enfants ! Luttons contre les caries !

Demain, on repasse aux dialogues ! J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop indigeste 8D

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! :3c


	5. Day 5 - Past-Future

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

Bonsoir/bonjour !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai été malade et je n'ai pas pu bouger de mon lit :c Du coup vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas ! :3c

Merci pour votre présence, encore et toujours, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire est suivie au moins un peu ! :3c

Bon, on entre un peu plus dans le sérieux avec cette partie, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira eheh. En tout cas j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire !

Au passage, je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 5 - PAST/FUTURE_**

 **-X-**

* * *

« Eh, Lotor... Qu'est-ce qui se passera, plus tard ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après tout ça, je veux dire.

\- … Je ne sais pas. Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ? »

.

.

.

« Tu ne resteras pas éternellement avec nous, hein ?

\- …

\- Je le sais, Lotor. Ne me mens pas. Je n'aime pas les mensonges.

\- … Non. Non, je ne resterai pas éternellement avec vous, comme tu dis. J'ai mes propres objectifs à suivre.

\- Et donc, venir parmi nous... Ça en faisait parti ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est un bel imprévu.

\- Un bel imprévu ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Il m'a permis de te rencontrer. D'apprendre à te connaître. Et... Plus encore. »

.

.

.

« Donc ?

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Tu penses quoi du futur ?

\- Que tu t'en inquiètes beaucoup trop.

\- Eh ! Je m'interroge, c'est tout !

\- C'est pareil, Lance. »

.

.

.

« Eh, ne boude pas.

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Quand tu arrêteras de bouder.

\- Quand tu répondras à mes questions. »

.

.

.

« Je ne pense pas grand-chose du futur. Plus maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je m'en suis trop souvent inquiété. J'avais tellement de plans. Mais... Ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Et au final, je vis beaucoup d'imprévus.

\- … Je vois. »

.

.

.

« Tant de choses n'ont pas marché, avec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- … Tu sais, moi aussi je ratais beaucoup de choses. J'ai dû énormément travailler pour rentrer à la Garnison, et même avec ça j'ai été pris de justesse. Et puis, j'étais jamais le meilleur, là-bas, j'étais même un peu nul...

\- Tu es pourtant un bon pilote.

\- Ça, c'est parce que Bleu et Rouge se dirigent bien tous seuls. Je m'en occupe à peine.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- C'est vrai ! Enfin... Même avec mon frère et mes sœurs, je n'étais pas le plus doué. Mais mon neveu et ma nièce disaient que j'étais le meilleur tonton ! C'est déjà ça haha.

\- Tu es important pour eux.

\- Uh, on est très famille, tu sais ? On a toujours été proche. Ma famille... Ma famille avait besoin d'être proche.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- … J'avais deux frères aînés. Le deuxième est mort et le premier est parti. J'avais trois ans. Après, eh bien, on avait besoin d'être ensemble.

\- … Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas, de toute façon.

\- Mais ça te rend triste.

\- … Parlons d'autre chose. »

.

.

.

« Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du futur ?

\- … J'aimerai que cette guerre se finisse. Rentrer chez moi, sur Terre. Retrouver mes parents, mes aînés, mes neveux et nièces. Toute ma famille. Les prendre dans mes bras, leur dire à quel point je les aime, à quel point ils m'ont manqué. Reprendre mes études, avoir un diplôme... Travailler, fonder ma propre famille... Vivre ma vie. Tranquillement.

\- … Et les autres Paladins ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je veux dire, dans ta vie.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, j'espère garder contact avec eux. Enfin, je suis sûr d'y arriver pour certains, tu vois ? Mais j'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas pour tout le monde. Je... Je ne me vois plus vivre sans eux maintenant. Y a eu un avant et y aura un après, tu vois ?

\- Je pense que je comprends, oui. »

.

.

.

« Et moi ?

\- Toi ?

\- Dans ton futur.

\- … Oh. Euh... Eh bien... Haha... »

.

.

.

« Ça dépend de ce que toi tu veux.

\- Je veux rester dans ta vie.

\- Alors tu y resteras. »

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Eheheh. J'ai lâchement placé quelques uns de mes headcanons à propos de la famille de Lance oui, non, j'ai pas honte du tout 8D

On se retrouve tout de suite pour la chapitre suivant, des bisous !


	6. Day 6 - Strenghts-Insecurities

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas vu, c'est le deuxième chapitre posté aujourd'hui, donc n'hésitez pas à revenir en arrière pour le lire si vous l'avez loupé !

Encore une fois, il y a du sérieux parce que le drama et l'angst c'est la vie, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas !

Au passage, je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 6 - STRENGHTS/INSECURITIES_**

 **-X-**

* * *

« … J'ai peur.

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

\- … S'il te plaît, prends-moi dans tes bras. »

.

.

.

« Lance ?

\- Hm ?

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- … Rien. Ce n'est pas très important.

\- Ça te fait du mal. C'est important pour moi.

\- … J'ai juste peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? La bonne blague ! … On est en guerre, Lotor. Je... Je peux mourir à tout instant. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour survivre, peut-être.

\- … C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- C'est de ma faute si Pidge a été blessée.

\- Elle connaît les risques. Elle a fait le choix de t'aider et elle a été blessée. C'est... Ça va avec son rôle de Paladin. Tu aurais fait pareil à sa place. Ne dis pas le contraire.

\- … Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça, elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est plus jeune ?

\- Parce qu'elle est importante ! On... On serait tous perdus si elle n'était pas là. On a besoin d'elle ! Comme on a besoin d'Hunk, de Keith, de Shiro, d'Allura, de Coran ! Ils ne doivent pas... Ils ne doivent pas risquer leur vie comme ça. Pas pour moi.

\- … Lance.

\- Tais-toi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors, tais-toi. C'est faux.

\- Tu es important.

\- Tais-toi ! C'est faux. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, d'accord ? Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit... Qu'ils soient blessés à cause de moi. Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. »

.

.

.

« Tu es fort, Lance.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai laissé t'énerver et pleurer, alors maintenant écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es fort. Tu es important. Tu es celui qui réussit à mettre tout le monde à l'aise, à détendre les gens et l'atmosphère. Tu es celui qui prend soin des autres et veille à leur bien-être. Ne dis pas le contraire, toi comme moi savons que c'est la vérité. Tu es important, parce que si tu n'étais pas là, il n'y aurait personne pour les aider à penser à autre chose. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- …

\- Et le plus important, bien sûr ; tu es important pour moi. Je ne le redirai pas, alors écoute bien, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai.

\- Je...

\- Tu es fort, et tu es important. Nous avons besoin de toi. D'accord ?

\- … D'accord. »

.

.

.

« Lotor ?

\- Oui ?

\- … Merci.

\- C'est normal. Je ne tiens pas à te voir te morfondre alors qu'on passe du temps ensemble, tu sais. J'ai d'autres plans prévus pour nos rendez-vous.

\- Rendez-vous, hein ?

\- C'en est, non ?

\- … Oui. »

.

.

.

« Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Quand tu veux, Lance. »

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu eheh.

Normalement demain le chapitre sera là sans faute eeet ce sera déjà la fin de cette Lancelot Week. Wow. Déjà. C'est passé vite :'c

Bref, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre ce soir mais je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	7. Day 7 - Promises-Commitment

**Titre :** Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

 **Rating :** K+ pour les mots un peu vulgaires ?

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Lotor.

 **Paring :** Lancelot.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 4, mais peu de spoil sur cette dernière.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui a dessiné je le notifierai avec plaisir ! :3c

 **N/A :**

DAMN. J'AI OUBLIE DE POSTER HIER. Enfin, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, la journée a été longue et ça m'est sorti de la tête je suis désolée ;;

BTW, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Merci à Lia9749 pour avoir reviewvé chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part ;; Merci à tous pour vos lectures ! C'est important pour moi, alors vraiment, merci à tous ! ;;

Ce chapitre est court, très court même. Et ça conclue le tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira eheh. C: Pour le reste, on se voit en bas !

Je remercie fort ma bêta **Lea Baskerville** qui fait un boulot génial à chaque fois (et n'hésitez pas à aller la harcel- la spamm- lui proposer gentiment d'écrire sur Voltron elle aussi eheheh). Merci ma belle ! *keur*

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture ! :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _DAY 7 - PROMISES/COMMITMENT_**

 **-X-**

* * *

« Alors voilà. Le moment est venu.

\- Lance... Tu savais que ça arriverait.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- … Je partirai quand même.

\- Je sais. »

.

.

.

« Viens avec moi.

\- … Non. Je ne peux pas, Lotor.

\- Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là ! De ne pas m'abandonner !

\- … Je serai toujours là, avec toi. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, et, j'espère que je resterai dans le tien. Mais je ne peux pas te suivre. Je ne peux pas les trahir, Lotor. Je te laisse déjà partir...

\- … Je reviendrai. Pour toi.

\- … Adieu, Lotor. »

.

.

.

« Je t'aime, Lance. »

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Moi, finir sur une note positive et heureuse ? Lewl. (Pardon, ça a fait mal à mon cœur, promis.)

Donc voilà. Lotor et Lance ont une jolie histoire et puis, à la fin, Lotor trahis tout le monde pour faire... Ce qu'il a à faire. Pour moi, il suivra toujours ses projets, et tant pis pour le reste eheh. Je sais pas pourquoi, je ne les voyais pas finir heureux ensemble... Au contraire. Donc voilà !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, honnêtement, ça m'a fait grave plaisir et j'ai vraiment pris goût au Lancelot c: Bon, le Klance reste mon OTP mais le Lancelot c'est bien cool aussi eheh.

Au passage, j'ai du coup écrit en dialogue six chapitres sur sept, et ça suit un ordre précis au niveau du nombre de mots : 100 - 500 - 600 - 1000 - 600 - 500 - 100. D'où le premier et le dernier chapitre très courts c: Voilà, j'aime bien me lancer des petits défis du genre sans raison réelle eheh. Enfin, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour cette histoire j'avoue, donc voilà.

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire je pense, alors je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! *keur*


End file.
